


Day 3: Bleeding

by KnowledgequeenAbc



Series: Angst Week 2020 [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AUish for my fic That is Where They Wait, Gen, as prompt suggests there is blood, as well as technically mild spoilers for it depending on how much you analyze what Jay says, so please don't click if uncomfy with at least mild blood/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgequeenAbc/pseuds/KnowledgequeenAbc
Summary: Jay reflects over a pool of his own blood.
Series: Angst Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Day 3: Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to this mess! (this one is so much shorter than Harumi's hjdgjd I'm tired)In case you're wondering where day 2 (Alone) is, I actually drew for that! Also Jay, poor baby, I do not give him a break. Here it is if you'd like to see: https://knowledgequeenabc.tumblr.com/post/626280847181578240/ninjago-angst-week-day-2-alone-featuring-my

Red didn’t look _bad_ on him, Jay thought, hands catching on the edge of a nearby bookshelf as he stumbled for balance. It just … wasn’t really his color.

Nor was the mottled, damp purple the tattered remains of his gi were turning.

Darn. And new gi were always such a pain to get, too. 

His breath rattled in his throat, his legs giving out. Jay had tried to laugh at the sardonic thought, but he didn’t have the energy to. It wasn’t working, this feeble attempt to distract himself. He needed, more than anything he could fathom in this moment, to keep moving one foot in front of the other. He’d run out of time if he stopped now, he couldn’t afford to fall now— 

Breath whooshed from his lungs as he made impact with the floor. Jay pulled into himself as his body screamed in protest, fingers clawing uselessly at the ground as his other hand grabbed at the wound on his side. For wood, he thought, the floor was awfully wet— 

Oh, wait. That was him, wasn't it. 

The metallic tang of his own life force slammed against his nose, sharper than before, and he choked on it. He’d gotten used to blood, the taste of iron it left in his mouth, how it felt against his hands when he pressed them to his family’s wounds and begged for them to live, how it crusted under his nails. Or so he thought. It was an entirely foreign sensation to feel it ebbing out of him with each roaring pound of his heart as the world blurred into a haze. First master, it _hurt …_

Jay was alone with his crimson regret, shaky and cold, because like a stupid, weak _idiot_ he’d snuck out to speed up how quickly the spell was lifted over the mansion. That was necessary, sure, but then he’d been stupid enough to let his guard down so much that he missed seeing the monster. 

He got the feeling he wouldn’t ever need to worry about seeing it again. 

He curled up tighter into an agonized ball with a whimper. The blood had seeped almost entirely through his gi, making it cling to his skin, and he was unpleasantly reminded of all the times in the past the same sensation had chilled him to the core, whether the gore was his or other’s. By now, it was getting hard to breathe; shaky gasps gulped for air but came up empty. 

He’d been afraid of this, Jay had. The dark puddle was slick against his hands, all efforts to upright himself with long-spent energy utterly futile. This had been his last chance, and he’d blown it. It was his fault they were in this situation in the first place, his weakness that trapped them here. The least he could have done was fix it, so his family could live like they deserved to. Yet he was too _pathetic_ to even do that right. 

So he’d failed. 

He’d failed them. 

They’d all die here. 

Jay watched the pool of dark liquid grow steadily larger with a woozy dread, hand too weak to press against the oozing slash mark in his side. 

The closing moments for the ninja’s last hope were deceptively peaceful. 


End file.
